


Christmas Carol Challenge

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fellowship of the Ring, Poetry, War of the Ring, Writing - Good use of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good Rest Ye Merry and Pippin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Carol Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Good rest you Merry and Pippin,  
Let nothing you dismay,  
Remember Gandalf isn't dead  
He's only gone away,  
To save you from the Balrog  
But he'll be back any day  
Oh you'll meet down in Fangorn by and by,  
Give it a try,  
You can hitch a free ride off the Uruk-hai!

Take it easy Frodo  
You're a hobbit not a man,  
Take the Ring to Mordor  
And just ditch it if you can,  
You'll have a really lovely stroll  
And be alone with Sam,  
Ju-ust think of it as a little break,  
For goodness sake,  
Even though the whole of Middle Earth's at stake!

Try to chill out Aragorn  
And just do your own thing,  
Treebeard's got the hobbits now  
And Frodo's got the Ring,  
Your application's in the mail  
And you're in line for King,  
A-as soon as you've won this little war,  
Although it's a bore,  
It's the kind of good PR you can't ignore.

Slow down a little Legolas  
You're going much too fast,  
You've covered half of Rohan  
Even though it's really vast,  
You know when you're immortal  
That you have to make things last,  
Yo-ou need to relax those elvish traits,  
Try going on dates,  
P'raps you and Gimli could become good mates.

Take some time out Boromir,  
There's no more to be done,  
Afraid the score is looking grim,  
Orcs - 90 – humans – 1,  
But they say the Overheaven  
At this time of year is fun,  
Still of big hunky warriors, you're the cream,  
Know what I mean?  
It's too bad that they dropped you from the team!  



End file.
